you're all dead
by demonlord5000
Summary: after years of being made fun of because he's poor, kenny finaly snaps, and goes on a killing spree inside of school. is anyone safe now? read if you want to know.
1. start of insanity

"Attention students, mkay." Mr. Mackey called, quieting the students, who were seated in the gymnasium. "Your friend kenny would like to inform you all why it is not mkay to make fun of poor people, and Eric if you say or do anything, you'll spend the rest of your time here in detention, mkay!" the fat boy immediately shut his mouth. Mr. Mackey walked off stage and kenny took his place.

"Hello friends, you guys know me as the poor kid, most of you even make fun of me for it. So today, I've decided to do something about it. BY KILLING ALL OF YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES!" he whipped out a pistol and aimed at cartman.

*BANG* the fat boy died instantly, shocking everyone.

"Now who's next?" the gymnasium erupted in screams of terror as the students and teachers charged out of the gym. Kenny shrugged his shoulders and fired into the crowds.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* lizzy, Kevin, and heidi collapsed to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Come on!" stan shouted as the kids charged at the doors, only to find them locked. Stan turned to wendy with fury in his eyes.

"Thanks a lot wendy!"

"What did I do!?"

"You're the one who convinced the principle to put automatic locks on all the doors!"

"Oh yeah."

"Alright children calm down." principle Victoria said walking to the keypad. "Luckily, the only people who know the code are me, and the south park police department."

"What about the firemen?" stan asked.

"I knew I forgot something." she said as she reached for the keypad.

*BANG* she was dead before she hit the ground. The kids turned and saw kenny at the end of the hall.

"Wait, we outnumber kenny by the hundreds. We should just rush him- AW CRAP HE'S GOT A ROCKET LAUNCHER!" the kids scattered as kenny blew Annie faulk to bits.


	2. more victims

Kenny walked through the school corridors, looking for any more victims. He was quick to take down a blur of blonde hair that ran past him.

*BANG* "Later bebe." He walked on farther, and was suddenly hit in the head by something. His hood cushioned the blow, and he turned to face jimmy.

"Y-you should st-stop it Kenny!"

"Shut up."

*BANG* he walked on farther.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God dammit!" Stan yelled as he somehow managed to get separated from kyle and wendy. He wandered the hall for a while, until he heard Kenny calling. He jumped into a trashcan just as Kenny came in.

"Come on out guys. I promise your deaths will be quick." A young girl tried to run past Kenny, but he was to fast and grabbed her, pressing the gun to her temple. Kenny gave a twisted smile when he saw who the girl was.

"Hey Karen…"


	3. a place to hide

"How's school sis?" kenny asked, pressing the gun into her temple even harder.

"G-good." the little girl was clearly frightened.

"How's your friend ruby?"

"Sh-she's good."

"Good."

"C-can I go home kenny?"

"No, school's not over."

"I don't f-feel good."

"Really? Why don't you feel good?"

"I feel faint."

"It'll pass." he leaned in and licked her ear. She shuddered at this movement."

"I wanna go home!"

"You can't go home by yourself karen." he grinned, then bit her ear. Karen cried out in pain, the bite drew blood, and karen started crying."

"I WANNA GO HOME!" kenny started licking up the blood dribbling from her ear, then drew back.

"Do you know what sex is karen?"

"N-no." kenny smiled, then violently shoved karen into the lockers.

"Then you're about to find out!" he pinned the screaming girl to the lockers, then began fumbling with her belt…

When something flew into him, knocking him down and dazing him. After a moment, he managed to get up. He saw stan running down the hall full speed, karen in his arms

"HEY, GET BACK HERE WITH HER!" he fired the gun at stan, but missed, and stan disappeared.

"Dammit, I was horny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Stan was pretty much out of breath when he reached the door leading to the school's basement. He flung him and karen inside, locked the door, and bolted down the stairs. He laid karen down on the floor, and looked into her teary eyes.

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome karen."

"W-what's happened to my brother?"

"He's lost it sweetie. I don't even think your brother's in there anymore." karen nodded, and stan brushed her hair gently. Then, he heard banging and screaming on the basement door. Then he realized, it was wendy screaming! He bolted up the stairs and unlocked the door. Wendy looked at him for a moment, then threw herself on to him with a cry of joy, nearly throwing stan off balance. He was lucky the steps were seven feet from the door. He pulled wendy in and locked the door again. Then, they both walked downstairs, happy to know each other was safe.


	4. safe

"Where's Kyle?" stan asked as he sat down with Wendy and Karen.

"He jumped off the roof."

"Jumped off the-"

"He only twisted his ankle. He's going to get help." They listened closely. And faintly heard someone yell "What, what, what!?"

"Sounds like he told his mom."

"Yeah."

"Are we going to be OK?" Karen asked Stan.

"Hopefully sweetie." He got up and searched the basement. He managed to find boxes of lanterns, blankets, pillows, and canned foods. All of which were never opened. He picked out the softest blanket and pillow and gave them to Karen, who chose to snuggle up with Stan. As they lay there, Stan holding Karen warmly in the dark, damp, cold basement, he told Wendy to keep watch in case any students came by. Afterwards, he fell asleep holding Karen.


	5. the search

Stan was woken up by Wendy's screaming. He saw craig was there now.

"Craig, you all right?"

"I fell down the stairs." he said in his usual bored tone.

"Where's ruby?" karen asked as she got up.

"Don't know, don't care."

"What, dude, she's your sister!" stan said angrily.

"And I don't like her."

"If you won't get her I will."

"I'm coming!" karen said jumping up.

"No, you stay here with wendy and dumb ass."

"Hey."

"I WANNA STAY WITH YOU!" karen shouted, grabbing stan in an embrace. "Plus, ruby's my best friend."

"Alright, come on." stan led karen up the stairs, touched that she trusted him so much. He led her into the hall, and before long, they were startled by a noise.

"Who's there?" stan called defensively.

"Timmah!"

"Oh, it's just Timmy." stan said, relieved as the wheelchair bound boy came out of the corner.

"Jimmah!?"

"Dead timmy." the boy actually looked sad, then turned and wheeled away.

"Timmy! Aw forget it." stan and karen walked more hallways until they heard whimpering. Then, a cold voice spoke up.

"I'll ask you again ruby. Where is my sister?" it was kenny speaking…


	6. the rescue

Stan carefully peeked around the corner, and saw, to his horror, that kenny was raping ruby!"

"Don't look karen." he told the young girl. She nodded. And stan looked at kenny again.

"I said, where's my sister?"

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you!" ruby managed to get out, as she was in severe pain from what kenny was doing to her.

"Aw, you're a true friend to karen. Now let's see how you do anal!" as he flipped her over, stan covered his mouth and spoke like an intercom.

"Free playboys in the main office, I repeat, free playboys in the main office." kenny was silent for a moment, then forced ruby into a locker.

"I'll be back." he said as he walked off. Stan and karen rushed to the locker.

"Ruby?" karen whispered.

"Karen, get me out of here!" karen turned to stan.

"Can you open it?"

"We'll have to stall kenny longer, and check principle Victoria's office for the locker combinations. It may take a while but- oh wait, this is my locker." and with that, he unlocked the locker and let ruby out. He could tell from her face that she was scarred for life.

"Come on kids." he said as ruby pulled her pants up. The three ran back in the direction of the basement. Just when they reached it, they heard a shout.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHERE'D SHE GO!?" the three laughed a little, then went back into the basement.

"Crap, she's alive." craig said as ruby entered the room. She frowned, the ran up and kicked him in the balls. Craig cried out as he collapsed to the ground.

"THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME TO GET RAPED YOU ASSHOLE!"


	7. a weapon

Craig looked at karen oddly as she gulped down a can of cold chicken soup that stan had found stored in the basement.

"How can you stand the taste of cold soup?"

"It's more then I've eaten in a year."

"Yeah, but…" ruby ran up at that moment and kicked craig in the balls once more. He groaned and fell to the floor.

"Quit doing that!" he said through clenched teeth.

"I got raped because of you craig, so I won't stop until you're either dead, or I've busted your balls open."

"Where's wendy?" stan asked. Karen pointed over to a dark corner, where stan found wendy trying to dig through the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to get out of here!" it was obvious that wendy was losing it. Stan dragged her back to the main part of the room.

"Look, Mr. garrison keeps a shotgun under his desk. We can just have someone distract kenny, and we can grab it. Craig, go distract kenny."

"WHY ME!?"

"You're the least favored person here."

"Can we at least vote!?"

"Fine." stan turned to the girls. "I suggest we send craig out to distract kenny, does that sparkle with all the girls?"

"Sunshine!" the three girls chorused. Stan turned back to craig.

"You're screwed." stan said. The look on craig's face was priceless. At least wendy had snuck stan into a list meeting to help kyle, so stan knew their language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Kenny violently kicked butters' corpse, then spun around to find craig behind him, dressed in a tutu and coconut bra.

"Don't ask." craig said. After a moment, kenny burst out laughing, and didn't notice the four kids rush behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, wendy, ruby, keep an eye on kenny. Karen, come with me." he led the young girl to Mr. garrison's classroom. They entered and began looking for garrison's shotgun.

"Stan?" karen asked suddenly.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Since Kenny's gone wacko, and Kevin doesn't really care about me, can I pretend you're my brother?" stan was stunned, and smiled after a moment.

"Of course you can karen." karen happily ran up and hugged stan. Then they resumed looking. Stan soon found the shotgun, and some shells. As soon as he loaded it however, he was stopped in his tracks by an all to familiar sound.

*BANG* *BANG*

Karen and stan looked at each other in horror, then charged out of the room. They found kenny pinning wendy to the wall by the neck. Craig and ruby's lifeless bodies lay on the ground by him.


	8. the fight

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Stan shouted, getting Kenny's attention. Stan kicked open a locker just as fired the gun.

*BANG*

The bullet rebounded off of the locker, back at Kenny. It hit him in the shoulder.

"OW! DAMMIT!"

_Thank god these lockers are bullet proof. _Stan thought. He charged at Kenny, and tackled the boy to the ground. He grabbed Kenny at the neck, trying to strangle the psychopath. Kenny violently kicked Stan off of him, then got up and grabbed his gun.

"I don't want to kill you Stan." The boy whispered coldly. "But some things can't be avoided." He aimed the gun at Stan, and squeezed the trigger…

Karen let out a bloodcurdling scream, and tackled Kenny to the ground, causing the bullet to miss Stan and rebound off a locker. Despite the fact Kenny was a lot bigger then Karen; he could not pull her off. The little girl angrily clawed Kenny's face. Since they were poor, keren's family could not even afford nail clippers, and as such, Karen's nails were never clipped, and were long, dirty, and sharp. Eventually, Karen actually clawed Kenny's right eye, gouging a large part out, and causing blood to spray out. Kenny finally managed to push his sister off. He hurriedly got up and ran for it. Stan fired the shotgun at him, luckily, it was loaded with slugs, and so the shots were concentrated. He grazed Kenny's shoulder, and the poor boy disappeared around the corner. Stan turned around, and was met with a horrific sight. The bullet Karen had caused Kenny to screw up, had struck Wendy in the neck.

"Wendy, NO!" he was at her side in moments, tears welling up in his eyes. The barley breathing girl looked Stan in the eyes, she smiled faintly at him, then, took her last breath…


	9. mercy

Stan was broken, the girl that he loved was gone. But he still had karen, she needed to be safe. He looked at her, and for the first time, realized just how dirty she was. Her hair was dirty and tangled, her clothes were also covered in dirt, Kenny's blood, and they were torn. Her face was just as dirty. He took her hand and led her to the girl's locker room, where he had her use one of the showers. He found another jacket and set of clothes in her gym locker. They looked like they had never been worn. He helped karen wash, then dressed her in new clothes. She barley even looked like karen McCormick anymore. She was entirely clean now.

"Thank you." she said as she pulled on the new jacket. Stan managed a smile.

"You're welcome karen." they both stopped when a sound reached them. Footsteps. Stan grabbed the shotgun and had karen follow him into the hall. They stopped again when they heard whimpering behind a trashcan.

"Who's there?" stan called. The whimpering stopped, and a girl came out from behind the trashcan.

"Red, is that you?" the girl looked awful. She had a bloody gash in her right side, her face was pale, and she had bloodshot eyes.

"Please help me!" the two were immediately at red's side, just as she collapsed.

"Red, what happened!?"

"K-kenny." stan and karen were worried. Stan looked closely at her wound.

"There's nothing we can do about this red, the cut's too deep."

"then kill me."

"What!?"

"Please stan, don't give kenny the satisfaction. It's only a mercy kill."

"Red I…"

"Please…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny was at the nurse's office, bandaging up his ruined eye, when a sound rang out.

*BANG*

Kenny was stunned for a moment, then charged out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan and karen were back in the basement in no time. It was there stan nearly collapsed.

"I-I killed red."

"You did it so she wouldn't suffer." that calmed stan down a little. He eventually had karen asleep on the floor again, when his mind wandered to something. He couldn't shake the image of karen naked in the shower, and the thought eventually had him at a full hard on.

_What the hell am I doing? _stan thought. _I'm getting aroused by a little girl! When did I start having sick thoughts? She's like, three years younger than me!_ stan laid down next to karen, facing away, and managed to get to sleep…


	10. confrontations

Stan was disgusted with himself. Of all the things that could've happened, he had to have a wet dream about Karen McCormick! He had managed to wake up before the dream got WAY to sexual, but he was still disgusted. He walked calmly down the halls with the girl, before they came upon someone Stan had sworn vengeance against, for Wendy. Kenny turned to face the two.

"You're worthless Stan, Karen, come here!" the girl shook her head, this pissed Kenny off.

"Why are you doing this Kenny? Cartman was the only one who made fun of you. the others were innocent kids."

"I had to do it Stan, now give me my sister!"

"Karen's not your sister anymore."

"Says who?"

"Karen, who's your brother?" the girl stood for a moment, then pointed to Stan. This royally pissed Kenny off.

"YOU'RE DEAD MARSH!"

"FREEZE DIRTBAG!" behind Stan and Karen now was a full police force, and Kyle, who was on crutches.

"Took you guys long enough!" Karen said in an annoyed tone. Kenny reacted and fired at Stan, but missed due to the fact that he had one working eye. Stan spun around to see where the bullet went, and saw Kyle collapse to the ground…


	11. rage

Stan was at Kyle's side immediately. The bullet had struck him in the neck, and Kyle was bleeding out fast. The boy looked Stan in the eyes, and a smile formed on his lips. The boy took his final breath, and died. Tears stung Stan's eyes, and his hands shook. He stood, and saw the cops leading Kenny away. Pure rage clouded Stan's mind, and he pounced the poor boy.

"Kenny!" he tackled the boy to the ground, and the police backed off. Stan's hands found Kenny's throat, and Kenny managed to get his gun back. He tried to shoot Stan again, but only hit a fuse box, setting it aflame. Stan stopped for a moment to look at Kenny.

"Dude, really?"

"It's this damn eye!"

"No it's not, that was a point blank shot." Kenny pressed the gun against Stan's forehead, and pulled the trigger. And yet, he still missed. Stan slapped the gun out of his hand, and tightened his fingers around Kenny's throat. Kenny shoved him off, and stood. Smoke from the burning fuse box spread around the room, causing Stan to cough due to his asthma. His fingers found Kenny's throat again, but Kenny wasn't going to give up…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen could barley breath with all the smoke. She couldn't even see which boy was which. She suddenly spotted the shotgun lying on the floor, a few feet away. She grabbed it, and turned to the two fighting boys, but was unable to tell them apart in the smoke. She had one chance at this. She aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger…

One boy fell.


	12. battle won

Kenny's eyes snapped open, and he found himself in his least favorite place, hell.

"Hello kenny." the voice made him jump, and he turned to face the speaker.

"Damian, oh joy."

"Welcome to hell kenny."

"Whatever dude, just send me back."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not, you always send me back."

"You murdered innocent people kenny. That's not much, but the second you tried to rape your little sister, you were stripped of your immortality."

"WHAT!? That's not fair!"

"It's completely fair kenny!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"I MOST CERTAINLY CAN! NOW SUBMIT YOURSELF TO ETERNAL TORTURE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Karen collapsed to the ground, smoke filling her lungs. She was unable to move. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and stan's voice came to her.

"*cough* k-karen?" that was the last thing she heard before she stopped breathing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Karen? Wake up." she weakly opened her eyes, and it was stan sitting next to her.

"I thought I was dead."

"I know CPR kid." karen smiled.

"Thank you stan." she noticed that stan's face was close to hers. She could feel his breath. She smiled, and he smiled back. In a moment, karen leaned up, and their lips met. She was relieved when he started kissing her back. She was three years younger than him, but they loved each other anyway.


End file.
